


Determined

by NinjaUkulele



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Other, Restored Alphonse Elric, Time Travel Fix-It, Trisha Elric Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaUkulele/pseuds/NinjaUkulele
Summary: Once, there were two boys who made a sacrifice, trying to bring back their mother.But you already know that story.So let's make it a bit nicer.(Secret Sniper gift exchange!)
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpiritsDemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiritsDemise/gifts).



Once, there were two boys who made a sacrifice, trying to bring back their mother. Of course, you probably already recognize this story. So, let’s put a little twist on it.

Once, there were two boys. They were both talented in Alchemy, of which they learned from their absentee father’s library. They also had a mother, and two family friends they saw as their sister and grandmother. However, there was a third family friend, one they saw as an aunt.

Sometime after the father left, the mother began to grow ill, though she hid it well. Only the aunt saw the signs, and she forced the mother to rest.

It was this event that changed everything, for the mother did not die, and the boys never saw the Truth.

Since the boys never saw the Truth, the villains in this story did not have the required amount of sacrifices to complete their plan on time.

Though, some things still stayed the same. 

The boys wanted to learn more about their craft than what their library could teach them, so they travelled around with their mother and aunt, searching for someone that could teach them alchemy.

And find they did, the mother convincing the teacher to take on her sons as her apprentices.

When the boys were older and had completed their training, their sister dragged them off to a town called Rush Valley, full of colorful people to meet and befriend.

Including a pickpocket girl with two automail (cannon?) legs, just as chaotic and the little makeshift family, able to fit right in with the mechanic sister.

There was also the young Xingese prince and his bodyguards, searching for the legendary philosopher’s stone. He formed a quick, though slightly dysfunctional, friendship with the older of the brothers.

The Xingese princess was also found, in time. She taught the boys alkehestry, or at the very least tried to. The elder couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, but the younger could and formed a strong friendship with the princess.

And all this because one stubborn lady decided the boys needed a better life than what they were given, and had several state alchemists (and a philosopher’s stone) help her do something about it.


End file.
